A Flock Of Seagulls
A Flock Of Seagulls were a group from Liverpool, UK formed in 1980. While their debut single "Talking", produced by Bill Nelson, failed to make any impact the group began to enjoy minor success in 1982 with successive singles "I Ran" and "Space Age Love Song", produced by Mike Howlett (formerly of Gong) released on the Jive label. Howlett also produced their best known single "Wishing (If I Had a Photograph Of You") which reached the Top 10 in late 1982. (more on wikipedia..) The group were also known for their striking visual image, including their unusual hair styles. Founder member Mike Score had in fact originally trained and worked as a hairdresser and early rehearsals would take place in a hairdresser's salon. The group's name allegedly comes from the lyrics of a Stranglers' song "Toiler on the Sea", later covered by Exit Condition for their one and only Peel session aired on the 02 June 1991 show, after which Peel comments "A bit of a cold hand on my heart when they mentioned Flock Of Seagulls. Remember them? The worst haircut in the entire world!". Links To Peel Peel became aware of the band after seeing them play live "in a pub north of Leeds" while visiting Bill Nelson on whose label Cocteau the band would shortly be issuing their debut single, produced by Nelson himself (as announced on 12 May 1981 show). They were consequently invited to record their one and only session in shortly before the release of their debut single "(It's Not Me) Talking" which also featured in the session. On the 14 September 1981 show he played Bill Nelson's "Living In My Limousine" straight after A Flock of Seagulls' second single "Telecommunication". On 30 November 1982 show he played the band's debut single and nostalgically recalls "How well I remember when the Pig and I, and indeed Bill Nelson, saw them playing at a pub outside Leeds somewhere. These days of course they play at football stadiums in America full of dreadful people who yelp and howl as the bands play and light matches and things when they finish...". Sessions One session. No known commercial release. Recorded 1981-05-06. First broadcast 12 May 1981. Repeated 13 August 1981 and 30 March 1982. * Talking (It's Not Me Talking) / Messages From The Rings Of Saturn / I Ran / Committed Other Shows Played ;1981 *07 June 1981 (BFBS): (It's Not Me) Talking (7" - Talking ) Cocteau Records COQ 3 *09 July 1981 (BBC World Service): (It's Not Me) Talking (7" - Talking ) Cocteau Records COQ 3 *14 September 1981 Telecommunication (7") Jive *27 September 1981 (BFBS): (It's Not Me) Talking (7" - Talking ) Cocteau Records COQ 3 *20 October 1981: Telecommunication (7") Jive *18 November 1981: DNA (EP - Modern Love Is Automatic) Jive *12 December 1981 (BFBS): (It's Not Me) Talking (7" - Talking ) Cocteau Records COQ 3 ;1982 *07 March 1982 (BFBS): I Ran (7") Jive JIVE 14 *01 April 1982: Messages (12" - I Ran) Jive JIVE T 14 *06 May 1982 (BBC World Service): Tokyo (album - A Flock Of Seagulls ) Jive *30 November 1982: (It's Not Me) Talking (7") Cocteau External links * wikipedia * Keep It Peel artist page Category:Artists